Fishing tackle boxes having stacked partitioned trays for retaining and displaying fishing lures and fishing jigs are known. A drawback or disadvantage of such fishing tackle boxes having lure containing trays is that they inefficiently utilize space. A typical lure tray utilized in such a fishing tackle box is approximately twelve inches wide, five inches deep, has a vertical wall dimension of approximately one inch, and is partitioned into twelve one inch wide lure containing sub-spaces. Commonly, only a single fishing lure may be conveniently stored within one of such sub-spaces. Spaces within each of such subspaces which is not occupied by a fishing lure constitutes wasted space. Another drawback or deficiency of such fishing tackle boxes having stacked lure containing trays commonly arises when their divided sub-spaces are utilized as bins for stacked storage of smaller lures and jigs. By piling smaller lures and jigs, one upon another, within such a sub-space, space economy may be achieved. However, such usage of such sub-spaces prevents lures and jigs from being properly displayed for efficient viewing and selection and allows jigs and lures to become entangled with each other.
The instant inventive fishing lure container solves the above problems by providing a cylindrical canister having a fishing lure or fishing jig retaining carousel rotatably mounted therein. Such canister with carousel therein provides for space economy, allowing lures and jigs to be retained and closely stored next to each other without tangling, and allowing convenient and efficient display of all jigs and lures so stored for convenient selection.